


Day Off

by Destiel_Sabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sabriel/pseuds/Destiel_Sabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally gets a day off, Gabriel decides to make a day of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

Sam noticed a few things when he woke up one Saturday morning. The first being it was 8:30 a.m., he was usually up and moving by 7:00 a.m. The second was that Gabriel was out of bed, there was no heat coming from his side of the bed so he must have gotten up sometime ago; odd, due to the fact that Gabriel turned into a temperamental hell spawn if he was disturbed before 10:00 a.m. on a non-workday. The final oddity was the smell of food wafting through the room.

Sam climbed out of bed and quietly slipped down the stairs, easily stepping over the two squeaky steps at the bottom, and through the hallway. Once he reached the kitchen he leaned against the entryway, watching as Gabriel flipped a pancake with expertise. Sam inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of sausage, pancakes, and fresh coffee. Sam flicked his eyes to the empty chocolate chip bag sitting on the counter.

'Of course, sugar first thing in the morning.' 

Sam pushes himself off the wall, walked up to Gabriel and wrapped his arms around the shorter man, pressing a kiss into his hair.

“Mornin’, Samsquatch” Gabriel chimed, energy that was usually reserved for late in the day shining through. “Go sit, the foods almost ready.” 

“Do you want me to do anything?” Sam mumbled into Gabriel’s hair.

“Set the table?”

“Sure,” Sam pulled away from Gabriel, took two steps to a drawer and pulled out a pair of forks and knives. He moved to the table to set them down, sitting afterward. Gabriel followed soon after, placing two plates on the table. Gabriel returned to the kitchen, the sound of the refrigerator opening and something metallic hitting the inside reached Sam's ears, followed by the clink of cups meeting one another.

Gabriel returned to the table, two coffee cups in his hands, a red can of whipped cream tucked under his arm, and a spoon dangling from his lips by its handle. After setting them down he took the seat next to Sam, then proceeded to dump four spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee, followed by whipped cream; a heaping amount also topped his pancakes.

“So what brought this on?” Sam asked as he speared a sausage.

“You finally got a day off, figured we should celebrate.” Gabriel paused to eat some pancake, nodding his head as he chewed, “Amazing breakfast, maybe a movie, mind-blowing sex, at least three times." 

“Jeez, Gabe,” Sam looked away, heat creeping up his neck.

“What?” Gabriel smirked, “With you not getting home until 8:00 p.m. and me running the store all day we barely see each other for more than a few hours. And let me tell you, a quick fuck once in a while doesn’t satisfy my needs. And I know your not satisfied because, on the rare occasions that I’m awake before you, there’s a boner pressing into my back.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll make sure are needs are met today,” Sam says with a smile.

They finish their meal with little conversations between bites of food. After their plates were free of food they headed to the kitchen to clean them, Sam washing while Gabriel dried. Everything was fine until Sam started splashing Gabriel with water. Not to be outdone, Gabriel splashed back, leaving them both sopping. 

Sam ran a hand through Gabriel’s wet hair, resting his fingers on the other’s neck.

“Ready for round one?” Sam asks, snaking an arm around Gabriel’s waist. Gabriel's answer doesn’t come in words, rather his hands find their way to the back of Sam’s head, pulling the taller man down for a bruising kiss. Sam lets his hand slide down from Gabriel's neck to press his fingers into the other’s waist, sliding the arm he had around the smaller’s waist back so his other hand rested on the hip as well, lifting Gabriel onto the sink. 

Gabriel’s legs went around Sam, pulling him closer, nails scraping down Sam’s naked chest, slipping down the front of his boxers. Sam follows Gabriel’s lead, slipping his long fingers past the waistband of Gabriel’s sleep pants, wrapping them around the already hard cock. They jacked each other slowly, Gabriel panting Sam’s name, Sam telling Gabriel about the ruthless fucking he’ll be receiving later. 

Sam was going into detail about making Gabriel choke on his dick when someone pounded on the door. Gabriel and Sam were content with ignoring them, that is until the distinct sound of Dean, Sam’s brother, breeched the barrier that is their front door.

“Hey! I know you’re in their! Let us in before the pie gets cold!” Obviously Castiel, Gabriel’s brother and Dean’s husband, was with him 

“Fuckin’ cock blocks,” Gabriel mutters. He kisses Sam hard before pushing him away and slipping off the counter to stand, “ Let’s go deal with our brothers.” 

They let Dean and Castiel inside, shutting Dean down before he can make any remarks about the obvious boners they both sported, agreeing with Castiel’s statement that they should have called first. 

Eventually Dean and Castiel left, leaving Sam and Gabriel to restart what had been rudely interrupted. They never did make it to the movie theater, they were too busy relearning each other’s bodies, and Sam was completely serious about the choking and rough fucking.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading until the end. Sorry for any mistakes that may be here.


End file.
